


The View From the Balcony

by inadistantworld



Series: Rare Pair Week [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Polymachina, Semi-Public Sex, background perc'ahlia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Percy admits he might have some conflicting feeling about Tary, Vex encourages him to go for it. Percy has been thinking about Tary's balcony for awhile and decides to see what his fantasy would be like in reality.





	The View From the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Happy M/M day, hope you like shitty porn. Love these two boys together and I love the idea of Vex and Tary talking about their boyfriend and being best friends and all that. I miss the golden boy

The three of them had been living together for a while when Percy told Vex.

Percy was standing in the doorway of their room, afraid to take another step into the room. “I love you. You know that, right?”

She hummed happily as she turned the page of the book she was reading. “You may have mentioned it before. I think you told me when you proposed.”

Percy wasn’t exactly sure what to say after that, he was terribly nervous and actually very scared. What if this ruined everything? “I wanted to tell you something.” He meant to keep going but couldn’t make the words come out.

Vex closed her book and looked at him seriously, worry filling her eyes. “What is it?” He didn’t answer. She stood up from the bed and crossed the room to him, then took his hands in hers. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“It’s Tary,” he blurted out. Tary was thankfully in the workshop working on Doty 2.0 and wouldn’t be around to accidentally walk in on their conversation for a while.

Vex smiled, “What about him?”

He looked away and said, “I…I feel very close to him. As you know. He is a very good friend.”

“You two are thick as thieves,” she added and pulled him to the bed with her.

“Yes… Lately I have found myself thinking of him.” She waited patiently for more of an explanation. “You will always be where my heart lies. But there are other parts of me that are occasionally interested in Tary as well. And I didn’t want to keep that from you. I wanted to give you an opportunity to find Tary somewhere else to live or to tell me not to think about him. I didn’t want to lie and say you were the only one I ever thought about and I wanted you to handle it how you wanted to.” He set his jaw and looked away from her, preparing for the worst.

He hadn’t told Vex yet because he knew how much she loved him, but more selfishly he knew how much he loved her and couldn’t stand the thought of her leaving. But last night he and Tary had been tinkering and Tary, shining with sweat, took his shirt off and Percy almost took him there on the workshop table. And he realized he couldn’t hide it from her anymore.

She chuckled and said, “Darling, I think it matters more what _you_ want to do about it.”

“I—” he frowned as he tried to understand, “I want to be with you. What I feel for you is so so much more and so different, I choose you.”

“That’s very sweet dear, but you don’t have to compare us or what you feel, it’s all different and we are different. I’m not asking you to choose, I’m asking what you want and how I can help. If what you’re feeling makes you uncomfortable or it’s not what you actually want, then we can figure out a way to spend less time around him while you get over it. But if you are actually interested in something with Tary I’m not going to get in the way, I’m going to be very supportive. I think you two would be quite cute together, and what would be better than talking with my best friend about our boyfriend over breakfast?”

“But…” Percy shifted uncomfortably, “what about us?”

“I’ll still love you, I’ll still be in your bed, I’ll still be your fiancé and soon your wife. Percy, you may doubt it but you have a big heart and a lot of love to give, I don’t have a monopoly on any part of you. If you want to fuck Tary then you should, if you want to court him then you should. You don’t have to choose between me or him, I’m not that kind of person.”

“I love you,” Percy spilled out.

“I love you,” she kissed him gently and leaned into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she asked, “So what do you want to do?”

The answer didn’t come immediately, and then about a week later Percy decided he wanted something like friends with benefits.

And two mornings later Vex and Tary were alone in the dining room having breakfast (Percy went to work on a project early that morning) and Vex sipped her coffee. “Percy is quite wonderful, isn’t he?”

Tary’s ears turned pink, easy for Vex to see because he had pushed his hair behind them.

“Yes, he is,” he said quietly and then seemed to shake away stray thoughts and took a bite of his eggs. “You are a lucky woman.”

“Oh I know. Have you found anyone in Whitestone, Tary? I know your dating pool is slimmer but I know a few men who might be interested.”

“Ah, I haven’t really been looking. I’m…afraid it isn’t worth going after a man who couldn’t be with me.”

“Nonsense, any man would be lucky to have you. Let’s see…there’s Jarrett, a very open man from my experience.”

Tary shook his head, “I’m not sure we should talk about it,” he mumbled.

“What about Percy?” She asked so casually it took Tary a moment to register what she had said.

Tary’s fork clattered on the plate and he made a sputtering sound. “Percy? Your Percy? I can tell you a hundred reasons why not! A thousand! I can start listing them right now for you! First—”

“That’s really a shame, Percy was just telling me that he was hoping to be closer to you. In a more…intimate way.”

Tary’s eyes went wide and his cheeks turned bright red. “But he, uh, you, and then I, and he is—”

“He has always had some interest in men, it hasn’t been a secret, just not something that really comes up. And of course we are still together, and we would still be if you and Percy got involved. How he feels about you doesn’t change how he feels about me and vice versa. I’m actually the one who said he should pursue you; he came to me and said I should find you somewhere else to live. I told him nonsense, you’re my best friend and my fiancé has a crush. It’s honestly really cute. And it’s obvious you like him.”

His shoulders slumped. “Is it really that obvious?”

“It’s adorable. And I’m telling you that Percy is going to make a move on you and you don’t have to feel guilty. I’m giving you my blessing or whatever,” she said and waved her hand.

“I-alright. Maybe.” But there was a smile on Tary’s face that told Vex he’d say yes.

 

The first couple weeks were and adjustment. Percy felt at times like he was juggling but very badly. But they soon figured it out. Percy stayed the night with Tary occasionally but mostly with Vex and while Tary and Percy didn’t keep things secret it was a more private part of their lives. Tary wasn’t exactly ready for something so big and Percy was concerned about rumors flying about. It helped that they had always been very close so it didn’t draw too much attention.

And as for romance, Tary admitted that he wasn’t ready for love like he thought he was and Percy said Vex was an always would be his heart. But the two found a spot between best friends and significant others and it worked amazingly well for both of them. And Tary and Vex only grew closer, often talking about their boyfriend over meals, sometimes while he was around.

It was shortly after Percy stopped feeling like he was juggling and was simply enjoying himself when he found himself outside Tary’s door. He was craving Tary again, to the point where Vex was laughing and pushing him out the door to go to him.

He knocked and the door opened after a few moments to show Tary. They still hadn’t completed Doty 2.0 and even after all this time it was startling to see Tary on his own like this.

“Can I come in?”

Tary looked him up and down and his fingers tugged that the corner of his mustache. “I really am quite busy with my nightly routine. But,” he smirked, “I can move some things around for you.” He stepped back and let Percy in the door.

Percy wasted very little time, kicking the door shut with his foot and grabbing Tary’s hip to drag him closer (he had grabbed the collar of his shirt one time which lead to a long discussion about how expensive that shirt had been and now Percy was very careful not to do that). He kissed Tary hungrily and the blonde kissed back as eagerly as ever.

When this had started Tary was, expectedly, a virgin and had little experience with everything else, his tutor he had been involved with hadn’t had the chance to do much with Tary before his father “took care of him”. But while his skill wasn’t on par with Vex he was still much more experienced now than he had been when he started. And Percy loved kissing him. Tary was no longer tentative and worried, he didn’t constantly ask how he was doing, he just went for it. No holding back.

Percy pulled away panting and pulled his shirt over his head and began to work on Tary.

Tary liked being undressed slowly. He liked his clothes and he liked Percy and he liked when Percy took care of him and his things, it showed Percy cared. He didn’t like being called names, he didn’t like being hurt, thought he did like a little bit of hair pulling. But most of all he liked being a good boy for Percy.

Percy slid his hands under Tary’s soft shirt and tweaked his nipples, tearing a gasp from the man, and then withdrew them. He untied the loose laces at the neck of the shirt slowly and pulled it over Tary’s head. He folded it carefully and set it on a chair beside the door that they had put there specifically for this kind of thing. He kissed Tary while he undid his belt and pulled it free. He rolled it up and set it down with the shirt and started undoing the laces of Tary’s pants while sucking a new hickey on his collarbone to go with all the slowly fading ones. “Only marks where you’d be the only one who could see, they wouldn’t match my outfit,” he’d said half teasingly when Percy first asked if he could.

Percy lowered himself to the ground as he slid Tary’s pants off. He folded them and set them on top of the shirt. Tary’s undergarments were just as, if not more, extravagant as the rest of his clothes. These had wide purple and red stripes with thin gold ones between them and were made of silk. Percy loved seeing what new designs he’d see when he took of Tary’s pants and the man never disappointed.

Percy smiled and looked up at Tary, “I love them.”

“I would get you a pair, but they’re one of a kind,” Tary gasped as Percy grabbed his ass with one hand and slid the other along his right thigh underneath the silk and touched Tary’s hard member.

“I think you look better in them anyways. Utterly beautiful.” Tary’s cheeks turned red, still not used to the compliments Percy rained down on him, which was one of the reasons why Percy said them so often. Also because he truly meant them.

Percy slid them down and with more care than the rest he folded and set them to the side. And then he turned his attention back to Tary.

His cock was beautiful, straight, cut due to his father’s idea of perfection, but it was the only thing Percy didn’t hold against the man because it seemed to fit the rest of Tary. Percy licked a droplet of precum from the tip and Tary moaned. And then he took the head in his mouth and started sucking him off, running his tongue along the underside of his cock like Tary liked. Tary tangled his fingers in Percy’s stark white hair and Percy bobbed his head up and down, taking more of Tary in each time until his nose was pressed against perfectly trimmed blonde hair.

Percy, with a cock still filling his mouth, ulaced his own trousers and pulled his cock out (he had decided against underwear, it would just be another layer between them) and slowly stroked himself while he sucked Tary.

Tary had more practice now, but he was still by no means a pro at holding back, and Percy didn’t want him to be. But Percy also didn’t want to finish him off so quickly. He pulled off Tary’s cock, his lips shiny and his pupils blown, and stood up. When he took his pants off he left them on the ground with his shirt and grabbed Tary’s face with both hands and kissed him.

“It’s such a nice night,” he growled against Tary’s ear and nipped his earlobe, “it seems like such a waste to stay inside.”

Tary’s perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched together, a rare sight because of how afraid of wrinkles he was. Percy could see him trying to figure out what he meant and grabbed his hand and led him to the balcony on the opposite side of the room (snagging a small vial of oil from Tary’s nightstand as he went).

The balcony had a lovely stone railing around it with curved stone pillars that held up the wide slab on top. Percy always thought it would be a great place for Tary to lean on while he took him from behind, and now he was planning on seeing if he was right.

“Percy,” he whispered nervously as he walked outside stark naked and stood just outside the doorway, watching his boyfriend nervously, “Percy someone is going to see us.”

Percy crossed to the stone slab and set the oil on it carefully and looked over at Tary whose eyes were wide and he was looking over the edge for anyone who might be around. He crossed back to him and settled on hand on the small of Tary’s back and stepped close enough that he could feel heat radiating off of Tary. He always seemed so warm, like his whole body ran hot.

It was dark and very few torches were still lit outside and only the occasional guard walked the streets. Most of them were up at the castle. So in reality it wasn’t very likely, and if someone did see them Percy didn’t think it’d be easy to tell it was them. Though he supposed their hair might give them away, but it wasn’t a big enough risk to actually worry Percy, but the thought was a little fun anyways.

“I like to show you off,” Percy said and kissed Tary. He brought a hand to Tary’s nipple and twisted it lightly, making him gasp and cling to Percy. His nipples had always been quite sensitive, something Percy had picked up on quickly and enjoyed reminding Tary of. “My wonderful golden boy,” he kissed down his chest and grazed his teeth over his other nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Tary’s fingernails scraped at Percy’s shoulders and he bit his bottom lip hard, “Percy,” he whined.

He hummed deep in his throat, “What do you want, Taryon?” He asked.

“Take me,” was all he said.

“Hands on the railing,” Percy said simply, his voice lilting up and a smirk growing on his face as he pulled away from Tary.

Tary did as he was told. From a distance it looked like he was enjoying the night air, leaning forward on his balcony. And Tary felt more exposed than he had ever been. Percy followed him and one pale arm entered Tary’s view, taking the vial, and disappeared again. There was a long moment where Tary forgot how to breathe before Percy touched him again.

Percy’s warm hand ran up his back slowly, “You’re beautiful, Tary,” he teased his finger against Tary’s hole. Tary pressed back against it but Percy pulled away from him, always brushing against him but never in. “Beg for me.”

“Percy please, I need you.” In most circumstances Tary didn’t like begging, most of the time he just liked getting what he wanted. But every now and then Percy brought it out of him, making him ask and plead to get what he needed, and that was very good.

Percy slid one finger into him with ease, Tary so desperate that there was almost no resistance. And despite Percy knowing full well Tary could take more right away he wanted to keep Tary like this a little longer. He waited until Tary looked over his shoulder, “If I wanted this I wouldn’t have needed to let you in my room.”

Percy raised an eyebrow, a little surprised but then again Tary would stop at little to get what he wanted. It occurred to Percy that he might have a type as he added a second finger. “Better?”

“For now,” Tary said with a deep sigh as Percy fingered him.

“You’re the most beautiful man in all of Tal’Dorei and you’re right here in front of me,” Percy slowly added a third and Tary whimpered, “Anyone who looked up here right now would see just how damn perfect you are.”

“Percy,” Tary whined, and as much as he wanted to deny it his cock was harder than ever before.

Percy took his fingers away and grabbed Tary’s hips. This tip of his cock just barely touching Tary’s entrance, “This is my favorite part.”

“This? Not even—” his words were cut short as Percy pulled Tary’s hips back sharply and thrust in. Tary’s fingers scrabbled at the stone and he pressed his forehead into the crook of his elbow and he was already panting.

“Yeah, this,” Percy’s licked his lips and closed his eyes, holding himself very still while Tary adjusted.

When Percy could tell Tary wasn’t tensing any longer he started thrusting. Percy reached up and grabbed Tary’s shoulder, pounding into him harder, a familiar slapping sound filling the still night air. Tary’s whole body moved with every thrust. Percy’s other hand moved around and his slim, calloused fingers wrapped around Tary’s dick.

He began stroking him quickly, rubbing his thumb over the tip every now and then. “Tell me when you’re going to cum for me,” Percy said, not letting up.

“If you keep up like this it won’t be long,” Tary managed to say.

“Wonderful,” Percy teased and pulled Tary’s shoulder so he was standing and rolled one of Tary’s nipples between his fingers.

Tary was right, it was only a few minutes of this before one of his hands flew back and pulled at Percy’s hair, making the man gasp, and Tary said, “I’m going to cum, Percy, fuck, don’t stop.”

Percy only picked up his intensity, on the verge himself, and with a strangled moan Tary’s back arched and ropes of cum shot up and over the little railing. “Fuck,” Percy groaned as Tary tightened around him. With two more quick thrusts he buried himself in Tary and came.

Percy shifted his hands so he was resting them lightly on Tary’s hips and he pressed his forehead, damp with sweat now, against Tary’s shoulder. Even when he pulled out he stood there with Tary a moment longer, then a laugh broke from his lips. “I sure hope nobody was down there.”

Tary’s body went stiff and he spun around, “You don’t think—”

Percy kissed him, unable to hold back for a second, then said, “No, I don’t think anyone saw or was even around. But it was just funny to think about. Now, come inside, let’s get you cleaned up and go to bed. I think we’re close to a breakthrough on getting Doty to talk.”


End file.
